Cigarettes and Video Games
by Otaku Kid1996
Summary: Mello is a little pissed off. Okay, really pissed off because of Near. Matt just wants to cheer him up. ;) Rated M for language and lemons.


A/N: Okay, well this little story is dedicated to my new buddy Noah, the coolest gay guy EVER! And to D.M., one of my first readers who's last comment on Second Chances made me actually wanna try this kind of story out. Read and review, please. I sometimes accept requests if you actually like this fic.

So warning for lemons yaoi and all that jazz. Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or anything related to it. Nor do I own any of the games or characters mentioned in this fic. This story is from Matt's POV, and is slightly AU because Mello is like 17 and has not left Wammy's which is where this fic takes place. Please enjoy!

"Matt, for five fucking minutes, will you look up from that damn Game Boy of yours?!" Mello shouted, taking a bite out of his chocolate. Well, to be specific, he snapped off a piece with his teeth, because apparently, "bite marks aren't hot," or whatever. I could still see him from the corner if my eye, so I don't get why he was making such a big deal about it.

"After this level..." I said, killing heartless. Okay, so maybe I should have listened to him. But I was kind of in the middle of something here. "And technically, Mello, it's a Nintendo DS. Not a Game Boy. My Game Boy is in a secret place where you won't smash it in a fit of anger... Hmmmn... Damn it, Roxas, why'd you give her your keyblade! Now, I have a damn stick to fight with, and no way in Hell am I gonna sit back and let her do all the work... Xion, move outta the way so I can use my fire magic!"

I could hear Mello grumbling something about "stupid giant keys", but I didn't pay much attention to that. This was usually the point where Mello gave up trying to make me look up and and started to rant about Near or Roger. But this time, I could feel him glaring at me. I paused my game after healing myself with a couple of potions and set it down on my bed next to me and looked up at him.

"Wammy showed up today, Matt. Fucking Wammy was here! And guess who HE came here to see?!"

I sighed. It was a Near rant. "Let me guess..." I said, sarcastically.

"That damn albino kid, Near. The TOP student! Th-the Mr. Fucking Perfect Student! Can you believe that stupid crap? I used to be the top until HE showed up. I'm sick of it, Matt! I study so hard, I try as hard as I possibly could. And he still manages to beat me by three points!"

Jeez, Mello was really getting worked up this time... More than usual. He was breathing really hard and his eyes were narrowed. He actually looked kinda scary.

"Relax, Mells. It's not that bad. Just think you're still a... Much harder worker than Near. And besides, who really cares about ranks? You can beat Near in other ways."

" I care about ranks, Matt! What if he becomes the next L?"

"Then, oh well. Mello, who really needs the title of L, anyways? You're better than that."

Mello sighed. At least he was starting to calm down a little. I hated it when he got pissed off.

"Mells, just calm down. Come here," I said, reaching my arms out towards him. Mello and I had a rather private relationship and so, what with how busy we've been with exams lately, it had been a while since we even held each other. I missed that.

Mello sat down on my lap, laying his head back to rest on my shoulder. I put my arms around him and kissed his cheek. Mello scrunched up his nose.

"You smell like cigarettes again, Matty." I blushed, hearing him say my nickname. "I thought I told you to quit smoking already. I don't like the smell and you know it."

I nuzzled his neck grinning and said, "Hmm, yeah, I should stop. But I don't really feel like it."

"You're going to get in trouble some day. Roger will catch you and then you'll have to deal with him."

"Hmn, so? Since when have you cared about the rules?"

"Still, you should stop..." he said, lazily. His muscles finally started to relax. I kissed his neck gently.

"Can't we talk about something else for now?"

"Like what? I want another chocolate, Matt."

"You shouldn't have finished that one you were eating. I don't have any for you right now. And you're only addicted to it because you never said no when I bought some."

"Well, then what?" He sighed again.

I decided it would be fun to try and get a reaction out of him. "You're really cute when you're angry, you know."

"S-shut up! I am not cute!"

I tried not to laugh. Instead, I settled for kissing him again on the nape of his neck. He moaned. This was going well.. ;) I did it again. He held it back this time. Well, that wouldn't do at all. I gave more kisses along his neck and up his jaw line until he finally gave in and moaned deeply. I bit his neck and and his head went back in pleasure. I did this some more, biting a little harder each time. The way his body was moving against mine, the moans he let out, the way he was breathing, it all caused my own pants to tighten. And I could tell by his reaction that he could feel it.

"M-Matt... We have... Dinner soon.. Should w-we really be doing this right now?"

I loved the way his voice sounded. Mello was never the type to submit like this so on the rare occasions when he did, I loved every second of it. Of coarse, he was still usually "on top". No way was that going to change soon. I was, however, going to test out how far he'd let me take this.

"Relax..." I whispered in his ear, making him shudder. "We'll sneak into the kitchens later and get some food."

I licked the shell of his ear lobe. He shuddered again. Then something must have snapped into place telling him he was not a bottom. He growled of all things, oh my Ganondorf... Then, he turned around so he was straddling my hips. I could feel his erection pressed against mine. Holy mother of Zelda, he felt so good. Even through tight leather and jeans...

Mello crashed his lips against mine, grinding into my hips. I moaned into the kiss. He tasted like chocolate, just like he always did. He pushed me down on the bed and pinned my hands above my head with one hand, running his other hand through my messy red hair. He broke the kiss to pull my goggles off, throwing them on the floor. He grabbed my DS and did the same, then kissed and sucked on my adams apple before I could protest. He moved our bodies so that I was lying properly on the bed with Mello still pinning me down.

I hadn't really noticed when my gloves were taken off. Nor did I notice when the rest of my clothing was removed. All I noticed was that, at some point, we were both naked and Mello had my hands by my head using both hands.

I was breathing hard as I looked up at Mello, his sexy green eyes half-lidded with lust. He bent down and kissed me again. He licked my bottom lip causing me to part my lips slightly. His tongue darted in, exploring my mouth and making me groan. The taste of chocolate was even stronger, now.

His hands left my wrists and travelled down my chest. I could feel patches of heat where his fingers touched. He broke the kiss and before I even had the time to protest, he moved down to my right nipple, taking it in his mouth. I gasped and moaned as waves of pleasure hit me. He rolled his tongue over it multiple times before doing the same to my left.

"Hngh... M-Mello..." I said, unable to form a full sentence. He removed his mouth from my chest and looked up at me. "D-don't stop..." was all I could say. He grinned at me and moved his mouth right above my cock. He breathed on it slowly, causing it to twitch. God, I needed him now!

"P-please, Mello... Don't tease m-me..." I said, my breath hitching.

Mello licked the tip, making me shudder. I bucked my hips pushing my painfully hard erection into his mouth. He took me in whole and I moaned loudly again, writhing in pleasure under him. He sucked harder and rolled his tongue around my cock, biting it here and there. God, he was good... He pulled away, making me whimper in protest.

He put three of his fingers to my mouth and said, "suck." I opened my mouth, allowing his fingers entrance. I swirled my tongue around his fingers and sucked on them, coating them with saliva. I didn't know much longer I would last, I just wanted him in me already. He finally pulled his fingers out and placed them at my entrance.

I winced slightly as he placed his index finger in. It hurt but only for a moment. Once I relaxed, he pushed his finger up to the knuckle. I gasped loudly. Then he added the second finger and scissored me. "...hngh... Mells..." After that, all three fingers were in, making my breath hitch again.

He pulled out his fingers and I had to bite my lip to keep from protesting. He lifted my ankles over his shoulders placed his cock at my entrance. Slowly, he put the tip in. I gave him a look that said, "hurry up." He oblidged and went deeper inside. I cried out in pleasure and slight pain. "Mello!"

Mello grinned at me before pulling out and slamming back in making me cry out his name again. He slowed down his pace after that, pulling in and out. Then he hit a spot that made me practically scream.

"Hngh, f-faster, Mello! Harder! Mello... Mello!"

He went at a faster pace, slamming into that one spot, making me see stars over and over again. Then he grabbed my erection and started pumping me in time with the thrusts. I was getting closer...

"Mello, m-mells... I'm gonna..."

"Me too," he said, flashing a sexy smile at me. After another big thrust, I came into his hand spraying our chests and stomachs. I cried out his name again, not caring if anyone else heard me. He kept thrusting into me until he came, letting his seed spill into me.

"Matt..." he said, breathlessly. He pulled out of me and lied down next to me, placing a hand on my chest. Suddenly, he gave a breathless laugh.

"Wh..at's so... funny?" I asked, still catching my breath.

"It's just... When did the smell of... Tobacco, of all things, become a good smell to me?"

He chuckled and kissed me on the lips one more time. I was too tired to get up, or even clean up. Instead, I fell asleep in Mello's arms, wondering when the Hell did he become more important to me than Mario and Kingdom Hearts?

"I love you..." was the last thing I said before drifting off to sleep.

A/N: Okay I get the feeling that it was probably too long... I don't know. I'm not used to writing lemons. In fact, this is my first. And I also had to write this out by phone so thats probably why it seems so long. Maybe... I mostly just wanted to try this out. If you actualy bothered to read it all of the way through, let me know what ya think. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this little story.


End file.
